


Routine

by imaderice



Series: MMA!AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, MMA AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaderice/pseuds/imaderice
Summary: "I don't even know your name." I deadpanned. I wish my heart wasn't pounding against my chest. I wish the heat from my cheeks were non-existent. I've known the blonde brute for almost a year, for almost a year she has been a regular customer in this little café and somehow, she's always here when it's my shift. "Yang Xiao Long." She smirked.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: MMA!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645714
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

There she is again. Golden locks tied up in a high ponytail, orange tank top, knee-length spandex shorts that hugged her muscular legs and a black duffel bag with yellow linings on her back. Her body glistened with sweat, she didn’t know if it was from the Valesian heat outside or the gym.

As usual, she orders a mocha latte and a bagel and cream cheese to go along with it.

“Thanks, Weiss.” She would greet with a smile. I didn’t tell her my name; most don’t thank me for my services or even bother reading my name tag. But she isn’t like most people. “How’d you know I wanted a bagel today?”

It was either the bagel or the muffin. It depends on the day, I suppose. Although, from time to time she orders a sandwich too. But I noticed that the blonde always ordered a bagel when her bag was a little bit fuller than usual. Today her bag was just that, filled to the brim with whatever she brought to the gym. I couldn’t understand how much you can bring, as far as I knew all you needed to bring was a bottle of water and extra clothing.

“Lucky guess.” I would say, trying to sound bored.

She smiled at me, amused. Her lilac twinkling with mirth as she took the small paper bag from me. Our fingers touched and somehow it felt hotter than the warmth coming from the newly heated bagel. I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks and I wish it wasn’t that noticeable. 

“Well, thanks again. See ya tomorrow!”

Her speech was atrocious.

Improper.

It made me scowl and yet my heart beats against my chest frantically.

She didn’t come back three days after. An odd occurrence as for the past year she was always there every day. I realized then and there that I never learned her name. My co-workers insist I missed her.

I disagree.

They should mind their own bloody business and leave me be to my own devices.

The day was slow when she came back. I leaned against the counter, reading a book a friend of mine gave me. The Book Thief, a story of a young girl growing up during a war. A girl who steals books, but has no words. The morning was uncharacteristically slow as if the maidens decided to give me this time to read and relax instead of dealing with the morning rush as per usual.

It was then I remembered it was a holiday. Unfortunately for workers like me, it didn’t matter, it was still a workday.

“Good morning, Weiss.”

I looked up and my eyes immediately went wide at the sight of the blonde. A nervous, lopsided grin plastered on her face. How could she smile at the condition of her appearance?

The purple bruise on her left eye did not contrast well with her vibrant, lilac eyes. A stitched cut above her left eyebrow glared at me, the sight made my scar flare-up, an all too familiar phantom pain. Her nose wasn’t spared as well, the swelling might have gone down, the edges of the purple bruise turning a slightly yellowish-green signifying that it’s healing.

“What happened to you?” I asked. I hope I didn’t sound too worried. I was merely curious.

Definitely curious.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to pass by these past few days. I had a match last Sunday and was in the hospital for a while. But hey, I won though.” She shrugged.

“Congratulations then.”

_Was a black eye worth it though?_

I shook my head. “The usual, I presume?”

“Actually, I’m not here to order anything.” The blonde was picking at her nails. A nervous habit, probably. “I was wondering if you would like to hang out next week?”

“I don’t even know your name.” I deadpanned.

I wish my heart wasn’t pounding against my chest. I wish the heat from my cheeks were non-existent. I’ve known the blonde brute for almost a year, for almost a year she has been a regular customer in this little café and somehow, she’s always here when it’s my shift.

“Yang Xiao Long.” She smirked at my way; her nervousness somehow disappeared immediately. But she soon regretted it as she did so, wincing in pain. I didn’t notice the cut on her lip. “Now you know my name.”

I only stared at her; my face blank. But the next thing I knew I had written my number on a napkin and Yang was at the door, waving enthusiastically as she left.

It was then I realized that I did miss the blonde in the days she was gone.

I am definitely infatuated with the blonde and I want to spend more time with her than at work.

\---

“That’s not how you do it.”

“Then show me how to do it then!”

She laughed.

That laugh that gets on my nerves every time it was directed at me. But it was the same laugh that made my heart jump into my throat that renders me speechless most of the time. I looked away, chin up in the air and arms crossed. Her laugh reduced to chuckles.

“I did show you, but you still end up doing it wrong.” Her hand rested on her hips. Head slightly tilted to the side as she shifted her weight to one leg.

“You’re not very good at this, are you?” I asked, annoyed.

She could only give me that goddamn lopsided grin. I scowled, despite how much my chest constricted at the sight. I’m still annoyed.

“Ruby’s usually the one that knows how to teach, Blake too. I’m more of a show you how to do it and hoping you’d get it.” Lilac eyes averted striking blue; a nervous laugh emerged from her lips. “I’m not that great at teaching so…”

I rolled my eyes, letting my hands fall to my side. But a smile graced my features. It didn’t matter she was a horrible teacher, as long as I’m able to spend time with her. She smiled back.

“You’re still doing it wrong.”

_I’m going to kill her._


	2. The Cage

The lights.

The crowd.

The roars that echoed within the stadium.

The painful dull throb within my skull.

At first, the sounds sounded muffled.

Like a wildfire, it began to spread.

Like a tidal wave, the sounds came crashing down as I kept my legs wide, moving my upper body down to avoid a right hook to the face. I rush forward, one arm around her hips, the other arm went between her legs. I lock my hands together, tightening my grip as I bend my knees, back straight to prepare to lift the other off her feet. But then suddenly an arm wrapped around my neck.

"Shit" I muffled out. I had failed to press my head against her side. A rookie mistake on my part.

I can feel her tighten her hold. In an attempt to shake her off I push her against the wall. The force bends the metallic chains, but my efforts were in vain as the hold became tighter. Everything around me began to blur. The edges of my vision start to darken and for a moment my hold loosens. I was going to lose by a submissive knock out, too stubborn to tap out. I'd rather lose that way instead of surrendering.

"YANG XIAO LONG" A shrill voice cut through the chaotic sounds of the crowd and for a moment if not only for a second it became silent. _"DON'T YOU_ _ **DARE**_ _GIVE UP OR I_ _ **SWEAR**_ _TO THE MAIDENS I WILL **CUT** YOUR HAIR."_

For the love of God, does she ever shut up?

I choke out a yell, tightening my hold once again. I can barely see, could barely take hold of my surroundings as I lift my opponent. This was poor judgment on my part as the action made her arm dig deeper against my neck, but I persist. I push through the pain and lack of oxygen and with a mighty push of my knees, I raise her above my head in an arc slamming her down against the ground.

I gasp, leaning against the chains. Grasping at the air desperately to fill my lungs and slowly my vision clears and I watch as my opponent rises to her feet, arms up to a guard, elbows tucked in close to her body. I raise my right fist close to my face, my left low, close to my solar plexus. I lift my left shoulder close to my chin, feet spread apart as I jump on my toes. I had to be on the defensive, my opponent was aggressive, I need to time out my attacks or else she would be controlling the fight.

Quickly I move to the side, out of the corner and back into the middle of the ring. My opponent follows my movements, staying glued on her spot. Then she rushed forward; I parry her jab to the side, weaving my head below her cross. I throw a quick jab to her face that was quickly dodged.

She took the bait.

I quickly grabbed her neck firmly, using my free hand to grab her left wrist to stop the uppercut she was countering with. She tried to straighten her back, but I kept my grip on her neck firm, keeping her in place. Arslan attempted to use her other hand to block as an alternative, but the act was futile as I pushed through. Despite the foam, the cushioned the strike, I pulled my leg back again to deliver a couple more before my opponent managed to push me away, her nose a bright red.

Arslan stumbled back as I charged forward, in her haste she raised her knee high to her chest, delivering a snap front kick to stop my advance. I merely sidestepped to the side, delivering a hard roundhouse kick to her body. Before I could clip back my leg however, she hooked my leg and prepared for a takedown. I reacted quickly, grabbing her free arm and jumped with one leg, hooking it on her neck. I pull on her arm, using my weight for us to go to the ground. I hug her arm to my chest, straightening my legs and jerking my hips forward.

The crowd goes wild at the sight. I tighten my legs, pushing her body down and used my feet to keep her from reaching to her pinned arm. Just as she was about to tap out, the bell rang. I immediately let go as the referee patted my shoulder, shouting through the cheers of the crowd.

I went to my corner, collapsing on the stool my sister placed down. She held a bottle with a straw to my lips, I took a small sip of water for my parched throat and went in for more to wash my mouth. Ruby placed a bucket in front of me spit into, seeing how red the water had become.

My uncle moved in front of me, opening my mouth and removed the guard to check the extent of the injury.

"Just minor bleeding on the gums, nothing to worry about," Qrow stated, he squatted right in front of me. He took my legs and rested it on his, rubbing them. Ruby meanwhile placed a cold compress on my neck, cooling down my body.

"Psh, that kick to the face was nothing, Uncle Qrow." I waved off, "How'd I do?"

"You made too many mistakes." He deadpanned. I only gave him a sheepish look; he gave me an amused grin. "But you've got a good head on your shoulders to rectify most of it. Just keep doing what you're doing kiddo and you got this. Even if you don't win by knock out or submission, scores are all on your favor."

"Blake, help me close up the cut on her temple." I winced as Blake pressed the cold metal to the wound, grabbed my jaw to keep my face in place. Ruby handed Blake a bottle of Vaseline and dipped her fingers in it, taking a generous amount and rubbing it on the cut just as the bell rang that signals the start of the next round.

A slim woman in a bikini walked around the cage, holding up a sign of the current and last round. Ruby helped me put on my mouth guard as I stood up while Uncle Qrow took the stool and bucket. I look out at the stands, my eyes immediately landed on a certain white-haired beauty. She glared at me; I knew it was because the match was going on for too long. The longer it went, the more injuries I was going to have and she's not happy about that.

I could only give her a smile, or as much of a smile I could give with a mouth guard anyways.

"Keep your guard up, Yang. You took too many hits to the head if you're not careful she'll knock you out or opens that wound of yours and the referee will be forced to stop the fight." The older man warned as he walked off the cage.

I turn to face my opponent, jerking my head to the side cracking my neck. Raising my hands to my chin, bouncing on the balls of my feet. The bell rang, and we both shuffle forward. I hold out my left fist as we got closer, she looks at my offer and raised her hand to bump our hands together. The crowd cheered again for our show of sportsmanship as we size each other up.

She jumps forward with a front kick; I shuffle back using my left to block, with a flick of my wrist I took hold of her ankle and pulled her in close. She retaliated by twisting her body to the side, one hand on the floor as she threw a kick towards my head. I let go of her foot, leaning back just enough to her foot to graze my cheek. My hand too low to block the attack.

The crowd roared at the spectacle, some jumping at to their feet, screaming our names again and again as we faced off again. The sounds were deafening, I could barely hear Uncle Qrow's advice from the noise. Suddenly Arslan jumped forward again, bombarding me with combinations of punches and knee strikes. I weaved my head and body around her, dodging each strike. I retaliated with a few of my own whenever I saw an opening, I managed to land a few but most of them were dodged at the last second.

I charged in, wanting to end the match.

I blinked once, confused as I stepped back. I'm not entirely sure what happened but suddenly my face exploded with pain. As soon as I blinked again my face was met with a fist.

Ah, right. I got punched in the face.

Twice.

My body froze as my mind screamed for it to move as a third punch came my way. My knees trembled as I struggle to keep my hands up.

"Yang, _fucking_ duck!"

I clenched my jaw, willing my body to move, I bring up both my hands to my face as I followed my coach's words. Arslan's fist managed to barely hit the side of my head as I lowered my body, but it wasn't enough to deter me from what I was about to do. I brought my right foot forward, almost stomping as I reeled back my right hand to my waist. With a mighty twist of my hips, I threw my fist upwards in an uppercut, hitting her directly to her chin. For a moment I thought I saw her feet leave the ground as she fell to her back, disoriented. She tried to sit up, her arms trembling, but they gave out.

The referee pushed me back, telling me to go to my corner as he knelt beside the downed blonde. I turn my back, out of respect as I try to control my breathing. A habit that was instilled upon me from my experience in different martial arts. Once an opponent is down, you show respect by refusing to look at their downed state. Respecting their time to recover without having their opponent gazing at their struggles.

I search the crowd for striking blue, once I found them, I smiled her way. She scowled, but I could see the relief that flashed through her eyes. I winked at her and chuckled at the way she blushed; her scowl turned into a deep frown.

Suddenly the people surrounding her stood to their feet, a mighty roar of the crowd filling the stadium. I turn back to see the referee waving his arms, the fight was over. Arslan was sitting up, with her team assisting her. I'm glad that she wasn't hurt too badly enough that she needed a stretcher, but when she got to her feet, she was a bit unsteady. I walked up to her, taking off my mouth guard as they continue to cheer.

"Hey, thanks for the great fight," I yell over the noise, my hand outstretched.

Arslan turned to look at me then at my hand. She grinned as she shook it. "It was a pleasure fighting with you, Dragon"

"Well, it's good to know that a Lioness lives up to its name."

The referee then approached us and took hold of each of our wrists as the announcer began their announcement.

"And the winner of the Vytal Championship Title Match by knock out, on her 12th consecutive win. Yang 'Mighty Dragon' Xiao Long!"

My right hand was raised the moment my name was announced. The crowd cheered against once more. I raise both my hands, shouting as I did so. Slamming my fists to my chest as my face was shown on the big screen, an animated Chinese style dragon moved around her picture, with the word "VICTORY" at the bottom.

The announcer then walked towards me, handing me the belt as the media began flooding the cage. My sister pushed through the crowd; my arms outstretched to catch her in my arms as she jumped, ignoring the pain on my side. I twirled her around, both of us laughing as I did so. I grabbed her by the hips and placed her on my shoulders handing her the belt.

She held it high above her head, cheering and laughing as she did so.

I flexed for the cameras, not caring that my left eye was beginning to throb or that my split lip was bleeding again from smiling. I didn't care, I just wanted to celebrate this moment as much as I can. Drinking in the praises and cheers of the crowd, shouting at the top of my lungs.

I felt someone touch my arm and I turn to the side to see Weiss. Ruby jumped down from my shoulders, putting the belt around her waist as she sauntered off towards Qrow and Blake a couple of feet away. Weiss stepped in closer for a hug but I stopped her, not too keen on having her clothes ruined by my sweat. She was about to say something when the announcer walked towards us.

"Congratulations on your win, Yang!" He said happily, "What are your thoughts about the fight?"

He handed me the microphone, which I graciously accepted.

"Man, that was a great fucking fight. Am I right?" The crowd cheers at my words.

"Damn, Arslan can pack a punch. Like, that was one of my favorite bouts so far." I laughed. I couldn't help but smirk. "But did ya'll hear an angelic, shrilly voice during the fight? Cuz I sure did!"

Suddenly I was pulled down by my ear, I cried out in pain as laughter could be heard throughout the venue.

"My voice is not shrilly!" Weiss shrill- I mean yelled, tightening her hold on my ear. I winced.

I bring the microphone close to my mouth. "Looks like I'm in trouble, but thank you for being here tonight!"

The referee shook his head at me as I threw the mic towards the announcer. Who struggled to catch it, lest it fell to the floor. I turn to the ivory haired women, who scowled at me. But I knew, I knew that she wasn't really upset, well maybe a little because I might have embarrassed her a little on live television. Weiss grabbed the collar of my orange tank top pulling me down for a kiss, but I stopped her.

"I'm covered in sweat and blood, I'm not exactly kissable right now."

"I don't care."

She pulled me down again for a kiss as she wrapped her arms around me. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around her hips. The stadium was filled with cheers again as I lifted Weiss off her feet.


End file.
